


I Won't Die In Your Arms Tonight

by caesarjoestar



Series: You're What Keeps Me Believing the World's Not Long Dead [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Outside of the ship, Peter and Wade (who had now woken up) had managed to lose the parachute and found an exposed part of the ship that was now closing in on itself. Peter swung both of them over to it and got them inside before it closed.“We shoulda’ stayed on the bus.” Said Wade, panting and leaning against his boyfriend for support.----Infinity War Fix-It. As part of the continuation of my Homecoming Spideypool AU fic 'Wondering When Lingered Lips' (Reading it first is not needed.)





	1. The World Ain't Like This Forever Boy

**Author's Note:**

> heya lads, finally i started my infinity war fix it yay!! 
> 
> anyway if ur reading this w/o reading the previous fics in this series then here is my quick summary of them. peter came out to tony. wade joins peters school. wade beats up flash for being transphobic towards peter. they become friends and get massive crushed on each other. spiderman and deadpool meet. peter and wade end up finding out each other are spiderman and deadpool. peter and wade confess to each other and start dating.
> 
> this fic takes place around a year into their relationship

Peter, Wade, Ned and MJ were on a school trip to make up for what happened the year before. After many of their classmates had almost died in the Washington Monument accident the school decided it would be a good idea to give everyone a complimentary extra school trip for free. Even though he had all his Spiderman-ing to do,  _ who was Peter to say no to a free school trip? _

 

Wade and Peter sat together on the bus, with Peter watching New York get smaller and smaller from where he was sitting and Wade idley doodled onto his boyfriend's arm with a sharpie he found lodged until his seat. The drawings were incredibly crude and inappropriate but Peter decided he’d worry about that later, he just wanted to enjoy watching his boyfriend’s sweet lopsided smile and cute giggle as he drew whatever strange thing that entered his mind.

 

Unfortunately he didn’t get to enjoy it for long. The hairs on his arms suddenly stood on end and chill went down his spine. Something was happening. 

 

Wade looked up into the other boys eyes. “Your spidey sense is tingling dude.”

 

Peter couldn’t help but snort at the dumb name his weird sixth sense like ability to sense imminent danger.

 

“We gotta’ get back to the city, something big is gonna’ happen.”

 

Wade leaned over Peter to look out the window. “Yeah, I think that thing is already happening.”

 

Peter turned his head to see a giant spaceship like object descending on the city.

 

“Shit, we gotta’ go!” Peter exclaimed frantically as he reached into his backpack for his and Wade’s masks.

 

Wade grinned at him and pecked him on the lips. “I love when you get all superhero-y, its super hot, a total turn on.” He bounced in his seat, taking his mask from Peter’s hands and tapping Ned (who was sitting in the seat in front of them) on shoulder. Ned was listening to his music, oblivious to the world.

 

“What?” Ned said turned around to face his friends, slightly annoyed that they interrupted his music.

 

Wade pointed to the window and asked. “Yo, do you think they’ll make a LEGO version of that like they did with that Chitauri one that landed here?”

 

To which Ned screamed and cried out, “Holy shit, we’re all gonna die!” Which caught the attention of everyone on the bus, giving Peter and Wade the perfect distraction so they could escape.

 

The boys made their way to the opposite side of the bus as everyone ran over to where they had been sitting so could see what was happening. Peter opened up a window and crawled out, sticking to the side of the bus. Wade jumped onto his back and both boys pulled their masks over their faces and swung away.

 

“Petey Pie we gotta’ stop by my house we needa’ pick up my weapons!”

 

* * *

 

They arrived to scene of the battle later than Peter had wanted to (but neither of them could help but greet Blind Al as frantically suited up and grabbed Wade’s weapons.)

 

Peter swung around the city searching for any kind of aliens, finding that surprising there didn’t seem to be any even though parts of the city had been destroyed. It took him a moment but he caught a glimpse of Tony Stark and a non-Hulk Bruce Banner fighting off a huge alien looking creature with a massive metal hammer.

 

Bruce was thrown out of the way and the alien was coming for Tony so Peter signaled to Wade and he jumped off his back, katanas drawn and onto the aliens back. Peter jumped in front of the hammer and caught it before the alien could hit him.

 

“Hey man, what’s up Mr. Stark?” Peter asked before Wade cut in and shouted.

 

“Hello handsome, and I don’t mean you Tony. I mean this lovely hunk of orangely-greenly-browny meat.” Wade giggled as he stabbed one of the aliens legs, watching him scream in agony.

 

Even behind his iron mask, Tony look very surprised and confused.

 

“Kid where did you come from?” He questioned. “And who’s this?”

 

“A field trip and this is my boy- uh, friend,  _ Deadpool! _ ” The last word trailed off as the alien grabbed Peter off his hammer and threw him, with Peter almost falling into a fountain.

 

“I’m sorry, what?  _ Boyfriend?! _ ” Tony shouted.

 

“The one and only.” Wade smiled cheekily.

 

Feeling very anxious Peter swung back over to the two men fighting the alien and before Tony could start going off on Peter about his boyfriend he interjected.

 

“We don’t have time for that right now! What’s this guy’s problem, Mr. Stark?”

 

“Fine,” Tony sighed. “This guys from space and he came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.” He said, rolling back into his usual snark.

“Ah, just an average day in New York City then?” Wade joked as all three of them began to battle the alien together.

 

* * *

 

As they were fighting a vaguely human shaped object covered in a red cape flew past them. 

 

“Kid, that’s the wizards. Get on it.” Tony said.

 

“On it!” Peter shot a web towards Wade and pulled him over to himself. “You’re coming too.” He shot off towards the direction of where the Strange was heading with Wade giggling behind him.

 

He followed behind a new alien who was also trying to reach the wizard and who seemed to be using telepathy to throw debris at him. Peter swung around and dodge all the debris he could with Wade shoot the ones he couldn’t. They managed to avoid a falling billboard but the cape Strange was wearing became snagged on a lamppost and came off which made the wizard start to plummet towards the ground. At the last second Peter managed to save Strange but he was caught in a beam coming from the spaceship which was pulling the wizard up into it. Peter shot a web onto a nearby streetlamp and tried to pull Strange out of the beam. Wade grabbed onto his boyfriend hand, trying to help him pull the wizard in.

 

The alien that had been watching their struggle lifted the lamp out of the road and with nothing to hold onto now the three of them began being pulled up into the beam.

 

“Um, Mr. Stark?” Peter called out. “We’re being beamed up!”

 

“Hang on kid.” Tony told him.

 

“Dude!” Wade shouted. “We can’t wait or we’re gonna’ sucked onto that spaceship and get our cute lil’ booties probed by aliens.”

 

Tony just sighed, he didn’t have time to argue with Wade when a giant alien killing machine was coming straight at him. The alien shot out some metal that bound Tony together, he couldn’t move at all. The alien charged at him and just before he was crushed to death by him an orange glowing portal opened up in front of him and the alien fell through it. He watched the other wizard, Wong he believed the man’s name was, close the portal just as the aliens hand was cut off and fell next to Bruce. He let out a shriek and and jumped away from it and then kicked it away making a disgusted sound.

 

Ridding himself of his binds, Tony let out one more joke before flying away to try and help Peter and Wade.

 

“Wong, you’re invited to my wedding.”

 

* * *

 

Peter stuck himself to the outside of the alien ship with Wade clinging tightly to his back.

 

“Should I let go?” Wade asked.

 

“What?!” Shouted Peter.

 

“‘ _ Should I let go? _ ’ If I fall I’ll be fine, well I won’t be fine but I’ll I won’t die… forever at least.” Wade nuzzled his head into Peter’s neck. “If you fall you won’t be fine.”

 

Peter thought about it. The weight of Wade on his back was strain and it was already hard enough keeping himself holding onto the spaceship let alone Wade who was much bigger and heavier then he was. But no, there’s no way Peter would ever willingly drop his boyfriend from such a height and let him die. Even if he knew Wade would regenerate after a little while he still didn’t want to basically kill his boyfriend.

 

“Absolutely not. I don’t wanna’- I don’t wanna’ kill you.” He confessed. 

 

Wade sighed. “Yeah, I know. But it’s not really killing me if I told you too, it’s more like assisted suicide.”

 

“Dude, that’s  _ still _ bad.”

 

* * *

 

Tony was ascending the sky as fast as he could but it still wasn’t enough. 

 

“FRIDAY give me more juice.” And the AI did just that, Tony was given a massive boost. It was hard to control but after so many years of being Iron Man he’d gotten use to going at incredible speeds.

 

He knew the higher the ship was going up the more oxygen Peter would be losing, he knew what he had to do. 

 

“Unlock 17A.” He told FRIDAY.

 

* * *

 

“Peter you have to let go of the ship I’ll catch you.” Tony told him through their comms link.

 

“I can’t you told me to get the wizard and Wade is holding onto me.” 

 

“Wade?” Tony questioned.

 

“Deadpool. His real name is Wade.” Answered Peter. He was beginning to breath heavily now, both boys were. Their oxygen was being cut so much.

 

“I can’t- I can’t breathe.” Peter cried out panickedly as he tore his mask from off of his head.

 

“You’re running out of air.” Tony told them.

 

“Yeah, we know dude!” Wade answered back, just as panicked as Peter but trying hard not to show it.

 

Tony grunted. Meanwhile Peter wasn’t even listening to their argument, he could hardly hear what was happening. He tried to focus on his boyfriend’s voice it sounded like he had his head dunked underwater. Everything sounded distorted and then his vision started to go. Black spots filled his vision. He knew he was blacking out and there was no way for him to stop it. Both he and Wade would die. That was the last thought he had before he fainted.

 

Wade screamed as both he and Peter began to fall from the ship. Wade tried desperately to reach out to his boyfriend but it he missed him. Peter’s unconscious plummeted lifelessly back to Earth. Then out of nowhere Wade heard a sparking sound and watched as a weird, small little package shot towards them and onto Peter. It wrapped itself around the boy and began to form a new spiderman suit. 

 

After a few excruciatingly long seconds Peter regain consciousness. He took a deep breathe and managed to grab onto the spaceship again. Only look up and see Wade falling dangerously fast, Peter knew if didn’t act fast he wouldn’t be able to save him. He shouted his boyfriend’s name shot a web at him, luckily it caught him and Peter was able to pull a now unconscious Wade into his arms.

 

He let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!” He said excitedly.

 

Tony flew past the boys, pausing to look at them. “Happy trials kid, FRIDAY send them home.” To which the AI responded happily and deployed Peter’s parachute. 

 

“Oh, come on!” Peter exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

Tony cut a hole in the side of the ship and entered, looking desperately for Strange.

 

FRIDAY broke through the silence. “Boss, incoming call from Ms. Potts.” It told him.

 

He didn’t even have time to reply to his AI before Pepper’s voice filled his helmet.

 

“Tony,  _ oh my God _ . Are you alright?” She questioned him in a worried tone. “What’s going on?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just think we might have to push out 8:30 res ‘cause-”

 

“ _ Why? _ ” She cut him off.

 

“Just ‘cause I’ll probably not make it back… for a while.”

 

Immediately she answered back. “Tell me you’re not on that ship.”

 

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah...”

 

“ _ God, no. _ ” She started rambling about how he needed to come back but he cut her off.

 

“Honey, I’m sorry.” He told her genuinely. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say-”

 

“Tony come back here, I need you.” She demanded. Pepper carried on demanding him to come back but her voice began to cut out until all that was left was crinckling static and then nothing. And Tony was alone again.

 

* * *

 

Outside of the ship, Peter and Wade (who had now woken up) had managed to lose the parachute and found an exposed part of the ship that was now closing in on itself. Peter swung both of them over to it and got them inside before it closed.

 

“We shoulda’ stayed on the bus.” Said Wade, panting and leaning against his boyfriend for support.


	2. indefinite hiatus

i realise ive had fic up for months with only 1 chapter and like i dont wanna give anyone hope that there will be more i honestly dont know if there will be. i just dont have any inspiration to write this fic anymore, that doesnt mean that i wont again one day but what im saying is dont hold out for a new chapter.

 

sorry again everyone

**Author's Note:**

> ITS FINALLY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed this chapter. i dont have very good memory so i had to keep watching this crappy bootleg of the movie over and over again so i could get it right lmao
> 
> also i made a playlist for this series!! if u wanna listen to it listen to it here on spotifyyyyy https://open.spotify.com/user/t5bczalr7nlisn8u0gobe4ccl/playlist/3q0DUS1votiSw3DqizYhbt?si=f1b5SuLTRUSn8KdZOIJYyA
> 
> series title from (i just) died in your arms and chapter title from all the luv in my sick heart by awfultune
> 
> anyway more chapters to come soon


End file.
